Fear: Child of Nightmares
by Melantha Roshni
Summary: Several months have passed since Nightmare's defeat, but the resulting peace is to be shortlived when a horde of hostile insects arrive and attempt to kidnap the resident Star Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is based mostly on the Kirby anime with game references as well.

For those who have only watched the dubbed episodes: Tiff is Fumu, Tuff is Bun, Fololo and Falala are respectively Lololo and Lalala, Sir Ebrum is Parm, Lady Like is Memu, Enemee is Nightmare and Nightmare Enterprises is known as Holy Nightmare Corporation.

* * *

It had been several months since Nightmare's defeat, and Dreamland had been restored to its former glory. The land's official ruler, a large penguin named King Dedede, had insofar been kept occupied by trivial tasks and adventures designed by his right hand servant Escargon the snail. As a result he had not ravaged the village or tried to get rid of Kirby for quite a while. The King's castle had been rebuilt and its orange walls and red peeks towered above the little village which lay down the hill below. The peace had not worn out its novelty yet, and the residents of Dreamland spent most of their day smiling, laughing and chatting with each other. The children could be seen most days, including this one, up at the castle playing with the Cabinet Minister's son, Bun, and Kirby. Today, as with most other days, they were playing soccer in the castle's fresh-green courtyard, and had yet to mistake the spherical pink Star Warrior for the ball. Fumu, Bun's sister, was relaxing under a tree reading an engrossing novel.

Unbeknownst to all of the children, a dark figure was observing them from one of the many balconies. He was standing on the taller half of the crenulations, peering down at the group with glowing yellow eyes. Despite being several stories up, he was standing right on the edge, his dark blue cape, a little lighter than the hue of his body, wrapped tightly around his form, flapping gently in the breeze. The silver of his mask concealed what remained uncovered by his cape, and also created a deep stripe which obscured any skin which may have been seen through his visor. Sir Meta Knight could be said to have an hourglass figure, because when he stood as he was doing at the time, he looked much like one, admittedly with a larger top. He knew, as all experienced Star Warriors did, that the defeat of Nightmare was not the end of all villainy in the universe. New evil would surely emerge in his place, though he hoped it would never again be strong enough to bring the forces of good to their knees.

As the sun sunk over the glittering sea behind the castle Parm, the Cabinet Minister, and his wife Memu called to their children from the window to come inside. The village children dispersed as Fumu trotted upstairs, followed by her whining brother. Meta Knight had not moved from his place atop the balcony wall, but suddenly felt a desire to leave. His senses were convulsing, and instinctively he reached for Galaxia.

His hand swiped air. And a violent scream and flash of lightening pinpointed the culprit. A shadow bug was gripping the blade while hovering out from the balcony edge. Meta Knight leapt to retrieve his blade but as he did so the bug's body was turned to ash by the lightening, and Galaxia fell towards the courtyard below. Meanwhile, the Star Warrior had been thrown backwards by a massive blow to his mask as about a dozen more flying black insects appeared. Meta Knight's ball-like body bounced off the wall behind him, causing plaster to coat his form. He immediately dragged himself to his feet, but the bugs were already swooping towards him, punching him between each other like groups playing volleyball. Meta Knight retaliated with a spinning kick to the nearest mob of creatures, sending them scattering into the air, and providing him an opening to grab hold of a nearby torch. He pivoted to face his attackers with it, swerving the flames, causing the light to glint off their body's shells and beetle eyes. They waited, hissing softly, their tiny almost transparent wings buzzing. They were not Nightmare's creations.

Then, as though snapping out of a trance, they plunged at him in unison. Spinning in a circle, he knocked several of them back, but three crashed into his side, causing him to drop the torch as he fell onto his mask. Rising and spotting an opening he jumped through and off the balcony, using the time as he fell to reach into the depths of his cape and retrieve a whip. He noted Galaxia a few metres away as he landed softly on the grass, but the shadow bugs had already caught up with him and prepared to resume their attack. Two were met by a whip slash to the side of their faces as Meta Knight made a dash for his sword. The remaining insects dove at him while he used the whip to pull Galaxia towards him. His glove had barely touched the hilt when a crescent light erupted from its tip and carved through the night air, bisecting any bug unfortunate enough to be in its path. The last few creatures rammed into his hand, again causing his sword it to sail far from reach, and with a desperate tug on his cape, hurled him through a wall. They watched the opening, some cautiously pulling rope from within their shells, and shook as two blood-red dots appearing amongst the dust. Meta Knight emerged from the debris, white with rubble, his eyes now crimson red, the sight of which froze his attackers in place. He dashed at them, punching, kicking and snarling until he was left the only one upright, gasping in the cold night air. Breathing slowly, he calmed, forcing his fists to unclench and eyes to revert to their usual yellow. Cautiously, he turned, retrieved Galaxia and his whip, and headed through the large wooden double doors a few metres away. However, although he could sense no other monsters about, the sword remained unsheathed.

The castle's blue stone walls reflected the cold air back at him, and glistened in the flickering light cast by nearby torches. His shadow seemed long and foreboding, as though a multitude of creatures could hide in it, and his footsteps echoed along the hallways. After passing several corridors and traversing a couple of staircases, Meta Knight noticed a light emerging from an open door. It led to Parm and Memu's quarters, and he remembered dimly that he, Sword and Blade, his two apprentices, had been invited to dine there that night. Fumu was standing outside, her yellow ponytail swinging as she turned, her eyes peering into the cold dark. She was a young girl, a different species to the inhabitants of the village, with large hands and feet, but no legs. Her long body was covered in pink and green clothes.

"Sir Meta Knight!" she cried upon seeing his silhouette and yellow eyes. But as he stepped into the light she stifled a giggle, "What happened to you?"

Meta Knight stopped and looked down at himself. He was coated in a thick layer of plaster, dust and rubble which looked like flour, while the spots of blood from his injuries could have passed off as tomato sauce or fruit juice, and his bruises were completely hidden. Sword and Blade peered around the doorframe and also snickered, until they observed his drawn sword. The two apprentices were dressed in their usual armour; Sword, the taller one, in turquoise and Blade in green and pink, roughly Meta Knight's height. Meta Knight noticed that Blade had specially brushed the lock of red hair protruding from the back of his helmet.

"Sir! What's wrong?" Sword asked, walking towards him.

"We'd better get you cleaned up." Blade beckoned to his master. Meta Knight slowly entered the room, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Bun was standing on the couch in front of the television, one arm up as he cheered on 'SuperDee' against the evil 'Galaxy-cape'. He was smaller than his sister, with yellow hair tipped with green falling over his eyes. However, this did not stop him from seeing, and he fell onto the ground, rolling and laughing. Parm, dressed in a purple and brown suit, came towards the three, his lilac curls bounding as he chuckled. Lololo and Lalala, the small, hovering blue and pink family servants, clutched each other as they too joined the laughter. Memu glided over and hid her mouth behind her fan as she offered Meta Knight the use of their bathroom.

Low voices could be heard from inside the bathroom as Meta Knight explained to his apprentices what had taken place. As he did so, Sword and Blade gently washed their master's tired body, then soothed and dressed his injuries.

Parm's family and servants were gathered around the table, ready to eat when the bathroom door opened. They all gasped at the sight which greeted them: a broken and bandaged Meta Knight was lying in Blade's arms. His gloveless arms and purple feet were wrapped in white cloth partially soaked with blood. The mask they had come to identify him with was chipped and cracked, while the tattered remains of his cape rippled in the silence.

"Sir Meta Knight!"

"Oh my goodness! What happened to him?!" They all shouted. Sword frantically shushed them, "We only just got him to sleep. He was very concerned about his attackers and what their motives might be."

"Attackers?! What attackers?!" Fumu demanded.

Sword and Blade quietly tucked Meta Knight's sleeping form into a blanket Memu had given them. Laying him reverently on the couch, they took their places on either side of him and in hushed voices repeated what their master had told them.

"We should probably take Sir Meta Knight to see Dr Yabui in the morning." Parm said.

"Definitely," Fumu agreed, "But what are we going to do until then? What if more of those things come?"

"We're like sitting ducks here!" Bun commented.

"We have to do something." Parm decided, looking around at his companions.

"Your right. We can't waste time here just waiting." Sword said, rising, "Blade and I will investigate tonight."

"That is far too dangerous a task for you two alone," a familiar voice spoke from behind him. Despite a weak softness in his voice, Meta Knight's body seemed to be recovering quite quickly.

"Oh no, sir," Sword growled, "You are NOT going out there in your condition."

Blade folded his arms with a definitive clank, "We won't let you."

"Then we shall wait until morning." he replied calmly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: There appears to be some confusion on the 'Star Warrior' vs. 'Galaxy Soldier' issue. In the dubbed version, the four warriors who appear to help Meta Knight and his companions in their attack on Nightmare's base are considered 'Star Warriors' and shall be as such here.

* * *

The early morning sun spread glorious rays down upon the sleepy town named Pupupu Village as a group of the castle occupants made their way towards Dr Yabui's surgery. The Cabinet Minister's household, as well as Sword, Blade and Meta Knight were all heading there. They insisted on having the Star Warrior examined, despite that he now looked as though the whole incident had never happened.

Pupupu Village was a small, concentrated town with shops and houses arranged as though on a grid, excepting the town's centre, where a large tree stood surrounded by a cul-de-sac. The inhabitants, the cappies, had little need for clothing, as they were simply tanned creatures with a shape similar to a surfboard and two flexible arms. A few more prominent citizens wore coats, scarves or jewellery. They hesitated in their usual occupations as the group passed, their black eyes fixing on Meta Knight and his apprentices; not hostile, but curious. Eventually the troop reached Dr Yabui's surgery; a long, one storey building more progressive in appearance than the other dwellings of Pupupu Village. At the path leading to his door Fumu, Bun, Lololo and Lalala excused themselves to visit Kirby.

Once the remaining group reached the threshold, Parm hesitantly knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and Dr Yabui poked his yellow face out. Upon seeing the visitors he emerged fully, stethoscope swinging against his blue bib. Not being a cappy, he had large hands, as well as a nose which held up an impenetrable pair of spectacles. He scratched his chin as the troop stood in silence. After a few awkward moments, Sword shifted noisily, turned to Blade, then his shoulders slumped and he gently pushed his master forward.

"Sir Meta Knight?" the doctor asked, fingering his grey moustache, "What can I do for you?"

"No treatment is necessary, doctor," replied Meta Knight, "I am fine; this is a mere formality."

Dr Yabui stared down at him, bending over, and studying him at odd angles.

"He was attacked last night, doctor." Parm explained, "I know he claims to be fit but we'd like you to examine him all the same."

Meta Knight twitched at the word 'examine' but resigned himself to being led into the doctor's surgery. He followed the doctor, gliding past the seats in the waiting room, until he was escorted into a light coloured room at the end of the corridor. Parm, Memu, Sword and Blade quietly seated themselves in the chairs, shuffling uncomfortably as they attempted to envision what might be about to happen.

"Now, you're going to have to remove that cape and mask," they heard Dr Yabui insist.

"Oh dear," Sword and Blade whispered as one, drawing the attention of Parm and Memu.

"I wonder what he does look like without that mask. He always wears it…"Memu said thoughtfully.

"He never takes the cape off either," Parm continued, "Mind you, remember when he was attacked by the dreadful wolf monster? We couldn't get the thing off!"

"_Meta Knight_…" the doctor half coaxed, half ordered. This was followed by a heavy sigh.

"Very well," the Star Warrior conceded, "But what you see must stay between us."

Silence ensued for several seconds, until Dr Yabui's voice penetrated the door.

"Oh my goodness you're adora—Mmrph!"

After a few more minutes the pair returned. Meta Knight swept past everyone, not even looking at them, and continued out to the fresh air.

"Sword, Blade. I will be at the castle." He said, a slight edge to his voice.

Inside, Dr Yabui turned to the astonished faces of Parm and Memu, scratching his head.

"Well, I checked him over. There's nothing wrong with him. Is there anything else you wanted?"

"No thankyou doctor." Parm said, still staring down the corridor.

Once again Meta Knight was standing on the balcony wall, his eyes a flaming green colour as his mind raced. His apprentices were in their room, finally allowing him a chance to consider the bizarre happenings of the past 24 hrs. There had been no warning of the attack, nor any follow up – yet. The creatures were not part of Nightmare's original collection, but perhaps if he had survived, or if any of his servants had, then the creatures may have been borne from equipment from the Holy Nightmare Corporation. Was there anyone else in the universe capable of such creation? Or were the creatures natural and being controlled by another being? A few names sprang to mind, but none seemed plausible enough.

A knock as the apartment door distracted him from his musings, and he slowly re-entered the rooms he, Sword and Blade called home. Passing the table in the main room he met Sword and Blade as they opened the door. Fumu dashed inside, collapsing in a chair next to the table and sobbing uncontrollably. Bun, Lololo and Lalala followed with slow steps, and explained to the knights that Kirby was nowhere to be found.

"Are you sure you have searched everywhere?" Meta Knight questioned, edging closer to the distressed girl and offering her a sweet from his lolly jar.

"Yes!" she managed, taking a sweet and popping it in her mouth.

"Everything was a mess in his home!" Bun cried.

At that moment Tokkori dashed in from the window, yellow feathers flying wantonly around the room as he frantically flapped his wings.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you lot! Something happened to Kirby last night!"

"We know!" Bun snapped. Meta Knight faced his palm to the boy.

"Tokkori, would you care to elaborate?"

"Well, we were attacked by a horde of weird things; like black bugs. I thought I could let Kirby handle it. Didn't want to get in the way and all. But when I returned he was gone!"

All eyes were on Meta Knight who was frozen, green eyes piercing through the black of his visor. Fumu's sobs alone filled the air until he finally spoke.

"These sound like the same creatures which attacked me last night. It may be coincidence, but the enemy seems to be targeting Star Warriors."

"Is Kirby-?" Fumu began, but could not finish.

"I suspect that he is alive; they must want him so to perform such a kidnapping."

Fumu nodded, wiping the tears away with her arm. "We must find him." She sniffed.

"Well what are you waiting for?!" Tokkori demanded, pecking Blade's helmet.

"Sir?" Sword asked, as Blade swiped at the bird with his hand.

"We may need some assistance," Meta Knight conceded at last, sweeping through the door, the others, except Tokkori, following close behind. The group traversed the dark, echoing corridors until they entered the lush courtyard. Meta Knight approached a white stone fountain, which sprayed a layer of sparkling blue water, leaves drifting in the small pool below it. Reaching into the depths of his cape, Meta Knight retrieved a remote control, and pressed a button on it. The fountain parted, revealing a staircase leading down into the dark, which they had all used only a few months earlier to view the Battleship Halberd. After a long time descending in the wide, metallic lift, the hanger emerged, boasting a very different look. The massive metal cavern was now home to a large collection of machines and hardware. The group headed towards one rectangular console with a tray of buttons and a screen in the middle. The buttons and lights flashed randomly, but they seemed to mean something to the three swordsmen.

"What is this?" Fumu whispered, her wide eyes devouring the sight.

"A communications base." Sword replied.

"Who are you going to contact?" she asked.

"The other Star Warriors, but it appears they have already tried to reach us." Meta Knight said, whilst his hands danced around the console. A few seconds later a face appeared on the screen above, downcast purple eyes gazing at them from battered golden armour.

"Sir Arthur!" the group cried.

"What is the matter, sir?" Meta Knight gently questioned.

"We were attacked by a group of black, hovering creatures. Sir Falspar and Sir Dragato have been taken. We do not know where…or why…"

"There have been similar problems here," Meta Knight explained, "Last night Kirby was kidnapped by such a squadron, and I also was attacked. We were planning to request your aid in rescuing Kirby, but…"

"We will gladly assist you with what little we have left. Sir Falspar and Sir Dragato are also counting on us. We shall teleport to you over the transport system to discuss this further."


	3. Chapter 3

Meta Knight and his companions stood in King Dedede's throne room, listening absentmindedly to the crunching noise which echoed every time the large, sovereign penguin devoured a potato chip. Oblivious to the anxious looks of his guests, the king munched away at his favourite snack, perched on his mobile, swivel-enabled throne as he watched Chanel DDD's collection of propaganda cartoons. Fumu's jaw ached from unconsciously clenching her teeth, and she shifted uncomfortably as the television dialogue gradually became clear. Unsurprisingly, in this episode, the 'good' king Dedede was contributing to the state peace by jumping on a doll of Kirby. They couldn't trust King Dedede with the whole truth, and had only told him that they were expecting visitors and were not to be disturbed, a request seldom respected by the prying king. His usual abode, the throne room, was predominantly orange in colour, with threatening stone columns on either side bordering the shadows behind. A strip of crimson material stretched from the large double doors and passed the king's throne, with a circle just below the steps leading up to King Dedede.

Suddenly, the circle spiralled open, revealing a frigid blue platform which rose from below. As it did so, lights flickered around it in four corners, and a tube filled with fluorescent light descended from the ceiling. Darkness ensued, except for the calculating, sequential light produced by the machine. This apparatus had been used until recently by the king to receive demon beasts ordered from Holy Nightmare Corporation, and had rarely been seen since his defeat. All eyes, (except for King Dedede's) were fixed on a growing, luminous sphere between the platform and the tube. Moments later, the light exploded outwards, revealing two familiar figures standing on the dais, now illuminated as the throne room returned to normal.

"Sir Arthur, Sir Nonsurat," Meta Knight stated, bowing and approaching the two Star Warriors. The effects of their assault could be clearly seen, and Meta Knight alone did not lean away from the pair. Sir Arthur, the leader of the Galactic Star Army, seemed vulnerable and broken. The armour which had once adorned him was severely dented, covering him in dimples like a large metal golf ball. One of his golden pauldrons was missing, revealing a naked and bruised green limb. His armour showed mere spots of gold where it wasn't covered in dirt and rubble, and one corner had been ripped off his cape. Sir Nonsurat had fared no better; he too was speckled with dents and bruises; what had been a gleaming ball of white, blue and yellow metal was now grey and filled with cavities. He shuffled awkwardly and mechanically swung his axe, which Meta Knight realised was different and inferior to his previous weapon.

"If you would follow me, we can develop a strategy at our base." said Meta Knight. He turned and with cape again bundled around him, led the others on a steady trek to the hanger. As they walked, their soft footsteps froze the castle Waddle Dees in their work, and the small brown servants gazed wide eyed as the famed Star Warriors passed. Fumu constantly glanced at the new guests as the air filled with grunts and muffled wheezing. The pair limped at first, then began stumbling about the corridors like drunken wanderers until Sword and Blade undertook to assist them. Leaving droplets of blood behind them, the group eventually emerged into the rusty smell of Meta Knight and his companion's workspace. A workbench, with vices still attached, was hastily cleared. Air still ringing with the sound of dropped metal, Meta Knight returned with a first aid box and his apprentices gently tended to the wounded.

"I apologise, we did address our injuries before we left but the wounds appear to be too great for such rapid healing." Sir Arthur told them.

"Don't worry, these should be fixed by tomorrow if you're anything like Sir Meta Knight or Kirby," Blade commented as he wound a bandage around Sir Arthur's arm.

"Sir Arthur," Meta Knight began softly, "Would you tell us what happened?"

"We were on a planet not many stars from here, stopping to have our warp drive repaired. Not long into our stay, the four of us were set upon by a group of black, hovering insects. We were overwhelmed by their numbers, and in retreating to the ship, we lost Sir Dragato and Sir Falspar, who sacrificed themselves to buy time for our escape. Without delay we rushed back to the ship, but when safely on board there was no sign of either our comrades or the attackers on the star. We contacted you and waited for your response, and the rest you know."

Meta Knight and Fumu then proceeded to explain to the two Star Warriors what had happened in Dreamland. As they did so, the warriors bowed their heads, not bearing to look at Fumu, who seemed to be blaming them for escaping while Kirby did not.

"If they are operating on an interstellar basis," Meta Knight pondered, "we shall need a ship to reach them…Sword, Blade, send word to Knuckle Joe. See if he is still in possession of the destroyer."

"Yes sir!" the two replied, and moved away to the communications console.

Knuckle Joe had flown an enormous 'destroyer', a flying-saucer style spaceship belonging to Holy Nightmare Corporation, to help save Meta Knight and his companions on their mission to Nightmare's base. They could only hope that Knuckle Joe had kept the vessel.

"Sir Meta Knight, we must also consider the issue of who 'they' are, and what their motive is." Sir Arthur pointed out.

"You don't think…Fear…?" Sir Nonsurat whispered. The other Star Warriors jerked, Sir Arthur gripped the table so tightly that it chipped, and Meta Knight's eyes swirled with red. The word, or the name, seemed to hang in the air, refusing to be accepted by the listeners. Fumu opened her mouth to question them, but promptly shut it, as though the silence was hostile.

"He says he does and he's on his way now, sir." Sword called from over at the console.

"Th-thank you." Meta Knight replied, his eyes reverting to their usual yellow.

"What did you mean by 'fear'?" Fumu now felt safe enough to ask.

"Fear is Nightmare's son. I suppose after what we did to his father it is only natural for him to crave vengeance," Sir Arthur conceded.

"He had a son?!" Bun cried, leaping back in his chair.

Fumu did not seem satisfied with Sir Arthur's response, but as the Star Warriors continued talking, she decided she would ask one of them later.

"It makes sense, sir. Who else would use shadow creatures but the King of Shadow?" Sir Nonsurat said.

"Who indeed," Meta Knight mused, "But we still need to find where he has taken our friends."

"Well, I have an idea on that subject, but I don't think you will like it," Sir Arthur began.

"Do continue; we will hear it." Meta Knight nodded.

"We could wait for them to return, and install a tracking device inside one of us. The victim would allow themselves to be kidnapped and taken to Fear's headquarters and we will follow in secret in the Destroyer. Then we will ambush Fear, and perhaps plant a bomb and escape in the Destroyer."

"Deja vu" Sir Nonsurat muttered.

"I'm not sure on the details. We may have to adjust our plan depending on circumstances."

"Wait!" Fumu cried, "You're going to let someone be taken?! That's…That's horrible!"

"Have you any better suggestions?" Sir Arthur asked, his lilac-coloured eyes boring through her complaints.

Fumu bit her lip and sat back, gazing at her friends with an unspoken plea in her eyes. Silence ensued for several seconds until Meta Knight spoke up.

"I volunteer to be kidnapped."

"Sir, you can't!" Sword and Blade protested.

"Sir Meta Knight, no!" Fumu, Bun, Lololo and Lalala cried as one.

"Do not be concerned," he said softly, "Sword and Blade are perfectly capable of fulfilling my duties while I am away."

"Sir Meta Knight that's not what we meant…"

"I shall be all right." He assured them, freezing Fumu's objections with one long gaze. Sword and Blade turned to each other and sighed, "There's no talking him out of it is there?"

* * *

After a few hours assembling a tracking device, Meta Knight was wondering the castle courtyard, trying to avoid people and anything structurally important to the castle. The tracker was attached just inside his mouth, and was causing him severe discomfort. Grinning and bearing it was not an option here as any movement to his mouth resulted in acute pain. Instead he drew deep breaths and attempted to focus on the late afternoon sky, which was filled with layers of colour like an artist's palate. He and his companions hoped the shadow bugs would return soon so that the rescue could begin; even though ironically the rescue plan commenced with a kidnapping. In order for it to be successful, Meta Knight knew he must not draw suspicion by obviously allowing the insects to take him; it was necessary to resist in some degree. However, it was also crucial to refrain from killing his attackers. Several minutes passed, and the chattering of insects heralded in the twilight. As dusk fell over Dreamland, Meta Knight tensed, sensing that the bugs would soon emerge. His eyes slowly reassessed his surroundings, taking in the lighting torches and glowing windows. Purple and deep blue now dominated the night sky, in which specks of white were appearing as the stars revealed themselves, not yet joined by the moon still hiding behind the castle walls. The cold, eerie night air subconsciously brought Meta Knight's guard up, and his senses sharpened as he let his cape fly free. Stopping on the path, loose cape rippling and snapping in the breeze, he listened as faint buzzing noises joined the splashing fountain in chorus. He calmly drew Galaxia from its sheath, its miniature lightening forming into a sharp, legendary blade. In the distance, above the castle walls a swarm of black bugs were approaching; mere silhouettes against the dark blue night. They seemed to grow as they drew nearer, and Meta Knight's first instinct was to cut them all down in the sky, but in gripping his sword tightly he forced stillness upon his body. As they had done previously, the insects formed a circle around him, but he noticed that there were more of them this time.

"Tell me where Kirby is and I will let you live," he growled at them, wincing slightly, and unsurprised when they did not respond. Capitalising on the apparent hesitation of their opponent, the bugs dove at him, smacking him and his weapon in differing directions. Meta Knight twisted in mid-air to land on his feet and punched the nearest bug with as much force as he could muster, causing a domino effect as a number of bugs were thrown backwards. Some of the remaining insects grabbed the upper part of his cape, planting their small back feet against his skin and tugging with all their might. The Star Warrior howled in agony, flinging himself backwards to crush his opponents onto the ground, but by this point they had released their grip. Seizing the opportunity, the insects leapt on him, using their combined weight to restrain him whilst they retrieved ropes from inside their shells. Struggling vainly, Meta Knight felt one bug stretch his arm out, and a sharp needle pierced his flesh. At the same time, the remaining bugs busied themselves by tying Meta Knight securely in thick, strong steel rope. His arms were pinned to his sides, blood throbbing through them, rope eventually covering his visor and blocking out all vision of the outside world. By this time, the injection had finally taken effect, and Meta Knight's senses crumbled into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Light. Harsh, white light burned the back of Meta Knight's eyelids as he gradually rose from hostile slumber. They remained closed for a time as he slowly allowed himself to realise the absence of reassuring cold against his face. He was lying on unrelenting ground, naked face recoiling in the unforgiving brightness. Tentative hands rose to his cheeks, and the sticky feel of skin on skin told him his gloves were also missing. As he moved, a dull, aching throb where cape met flesh came to his attention, informing him that whoever or whatever had brought him there had also attempted to remove his cape. Stiff feet rolled him over, and he noticed the light dim behind his shielding arms. These he cautiously lowered, until the curious moons of his eyes blinked upon a white room. It was completely unfurnished excepting two benches, illuminated by squares of harsh light which burned behind silvery grating above. Jittering voices could be heard in separate, quiet conversations all around.

In one swift movement, the soft layers of his cape hastily concealed his eyes and blushing ovals on his cheeks as he pushed his small form against the smooth wall. Another creature, a sky blue sphere with red-rose shoes was sitting on the bench opposite, observing him with its steady, sunlit gaze. He heard it shuffle, and a female voice crooned.

"There's no need to be afraid. I mean you no harm." A soft sound followed as its crimson feet reached the floor.

"My name is Hiraani. What's yours?"

Meta Knight slowly extricated himself from beneath his seat, letting his cape slip a little so that he could see. _Hiraani_…the name was familiar. From behind its depths he opened his mouth to speak, but a sharp pain paralysed his voice. The tracker had been moved slightly in his travels, and while generally comfortable with his mouth closed, it now caused unbearable agony when he opened it. Retreating once more under the bench, he kept a steely gaze on the stranger, while his hands worked their way around the tracker, and with one swift, torturous move, ripped it out. Shaking, blood oozing against a supporting limb, he rummaged in the dark infinity of his cape to find a clump of adhesive sludge. With this, he gingerly and blindly fixed the tracking device to a hollow corner of the bench, careful not to let Hiraani see. Their captors could have hidden cameras or secret recording devices, and Meta Knight did not want to risk them discovering the enigmas of his cape. Hiraani was gazing at him with her gentle, patient eyes, head cocked to one side as she silently coaxed an answer.

One hand still warding off blood, Meta Knight gave his name, wincing with every syllable. She smiled with approval, leaning back against the wall behind her, feet swinging leisurely off her seat.

"Forgive me for asking," he painfully requested, "but aren't you Sir Arthur's wife?"

The sunshine of her eyes slipped behind tearful clouds as she gave a quick nod, "But, let's not speak of the past." She said, once more attempting to smile. Meta Knight knew she had good reason for avoiding her past; it would have been a true horror. The famed Star Warrior, renowned with a mace and armed with patience and reason, had been kidnapped by Nightmare and never seen again. Most had feared her dead, or corrupted as Jecra had been.

A trembling of wings could be heard overhead, and a hoarse voice echoed down to the pair.

"The caped prisoner is awake. He is to be escorted immediately to Her Excellency's presence."

Meta Knight wondered dimly who 'Her Excellency' could be as he concentrated on the changing atmosphere all around. The miniature conversations had stopped, and pensive silence seemed to chill the air nearby. He grimaced as the whining screech of machinery accompanied the retraction of solid, dull bars directly above. The cell was opening, and Meta Knight's eyes saw past the imprisoning mesh to view a pure white ceiling, with bright lights arranged as though on a chess board. In one small square of white material, a hollow circle had emerged, rimmed with gold. From this, a three pronged golden claw gradually descended, each ligament of its long rope-like body twisting threateningly. Turning and flicking apart, the claw hovered above their cell. If it had been able to make a sound, it would have hissed.

Without warning, the claw dropped suddenly, sharp prongs digging into Meta Knight's flesh before he could move. He dared not struggle, aware that if he did so he would be torn to pieces; he could only look down at Hiraani's helpless plea, or upward as more of the uniform ceiling became revealed. Upon passing the line of the floor, the blunt silver grating re-emerged, barely shining in the overwhelming bright. Meta Knight was released, and bounced unceremoniously on a strip of snowy tiles. Bordering the centre line was a series of metal lattices which formed the roof of nearly thirty individual cells; presumably most were filled as the voices returned, and from his current position sounded like a dull roar. Ivory eyes falling to the floor, Meta Knight noticed the disorientating spectacle of a thousand shadows all culminating into one large, mega Star Warrior reflecting his form. Blinking in a sudden jerk, he raised the half ovals which he allowed to be seen, and in panning the room, caught sight of roughly fifty bug creatures, hovering uncertainly above the floor. They gathered at a round, ornate bubble door at either end of the corridor, their wings buzzing in a separate language.

From behind a wall of insects guarding one door, three large crabs emerged, blood red claws clicking menacingly as their legs carried them towards the stationary Meta Knight. Approaching him sideways, two drew up alongside him, the other at the rear. They gestured to the opposite door and Meta Knight allowed them to escort him towards it, his feet pattering gingerly on the frigid surface. The overgrown crustaceans were practically one and a half times his size and over double his width. Two glinting eyes swelled with loathing on each head, and dripping fangs protruded from their saliva-filled mouths. Their durable, scarlet shells were covered in porous lumps and dark bulges.

A few metres from the door, the guarding insects swept aside, allowing them passage. Pausing before the opening, the crabs gave him a final warning.

"Do not upset, and certainly do not threaten Her Excellency," one growled, speech slurring with spit. He hadn't dreamt of such rash action, preferring to wait until Sir Arthur and his companions arrived. Nevertheless, he wasn't about to appear as a helpless ball, even without his mask. Drawing himself up to his maximum height, he set his soft face into the most determined expression he could muster, and waited as the bubble decorated door spiralled outwards. A second later, a sharp jab from one crustacean's claw hurled him into the morphing dark beyond the threshold. He bouced and rolled for a few seconds before lying face forward on murky ground. Eyes still adjusting, he jolted as a thunderous clang separated him from the world outside.

Rising on his stubby arms, Meta Knight's eyes swept the room he had been thrown into, scanning it as any experienced warrior would do. Walls like horizontal rivers in the ice blue torchlight swam on either side of the narrow room. Dotting these waterways, torches burning with cold energy stood on pedestals which appeared as upright snakes. His body heat had no effect on the ground below; its marble black and silver surface seeming more glacial with every moment he remained there. Upon a dais in the distance, a cobalt blue bathtub glittered in the cool light of two larger torches, occasional droplets of water sparkling as they arched to disintegrate against the ebony floor. Beside this circular drum, a sentry, nearly the same size as Meta Knight, watched him with hungry red eyes. These sparked aggressively from behind a dark curtain thrown by its suit of light auburn armour, reminiscent of the shape of an onion. Small glints of light reflected off a set of light blue bee wings which extended beyond the top of its helmet.

"Oh, has our newest guest arrived?" a mellow, alto voice echoed from within the bathtub, and as it spoke, a sea shell of white, orange and brown began to rise out of the water, sparkling with residue, a fine mist of damp sweeping over the tub's rim. The seashell was followed by a face, with dominating eyes bisected by long, black, menacing pupils. In a smooth, continuous movement, the figure emerged from its sanctuary, six long legs sliding easily down the steps of the podium. The creature's body was composed of a translucent blue, its feminine head shaped similar to the top of a bowling pin, which rested upon its six finger-like legs. Maroon eye-shadow and lipstick adorned the odd beauty of its appearance.

Meta Knight watched silently, the half-moons of his eyes visibly sparking with quiet resentment and fortitude. He gazed directly into those colossal eyes as they approached him, pupils turning slightly from side to side, ticking while the being observed him.

"I am Damla, the leader of this facility," she said, her voice reminding him of a gentle waterfall, "You are the Star Warrior, Meta Knight. Quite the one of mystery; there are many puzzles I have been unable to solve about you. Though I suspect you will be reluctant to divulge any answers."

The hum of wings followed, and the onion-shaped henchman appeared beside his master, touching down almost inaudibly. Damla continued without acknowledging it.

"A famed swordsman, or so I have been informed by a couple of the Star Warriors here. However, you no longer match the description they gave me. Of course, if this is mere lack of practice, it is something we can address. You will certainly prove a great asset, _if_ I can control you."

Leaning gradually towards him, becoming a tower of liquid supremacy, Damla imprisoned him in a long stare. He jerked backwards as the creature's pupils began to spin, picking up speed until he saw two perfect circles instead of sharp ovals. Everything in the background seemed to vanish, and all Meta Knight was aware of were two hypnotising eyes and a hungry mouth which hissed,

"Reveal to me your secrets, Meta Knight."

He took a step back, eyes snapping red and clearing his vision.

"Never." He growled.

Damla's swirling eyes slowed, and she retreated a little, her brows furrowed in slight vexation.

"I sense much power within him, as well as darkness. Return him to his cell, Onion. See if you can make a warrior out of him. If not, there are other projects to occupy him."


	5. Chapter 5

Meta Knight lay rigid against the cool bench, eyes closed against the hostile light. The static atmosphere was gently disturbed with timid sounds from all directions as his fellow captives slumbered. Meta Knight himself rarely had a need for sleep, and had been awake for what he supposed would amount to several hours. During this time he had subjected his captors to rigorous scrutiny. Damla was a member of the bleshell species, which was locked in a territorial war in a far-off galaxy. Nightmare had been quick to capitalise on the conflict by providing services to the soilsneaks, enemies of the bleshell. It was now common knowledge amongst high ranking Star Warriors that Nightmare had even gifted them with a subordinate demon-beast generator, so even though he had been defeated, the soilsneaks remained able to produce demon beasts to fight for them in the war. It was sensible then for Damla and the bleshell to target Star Warriors and other troops experienced in battling demon beasts. So why hadn't Sword and Blade been captured? Or were they next on her list?

"All prisoners prepare for breakfast in five minutes!" an imposing voice bellowed from overhead.

This was followed by the sound of a rubber ball rolling on the ground. Looking down and letting the protective grip on his cape slip, he noticed that his cell-mate had rolled onto the floor. Hiraani yawned crudely as she rose, her sunny eyes blinking like party lights.

"Oh dear; that always gets me." She mumbled, stretching her elastic blue arms.

She gazed up into his pensive expression, grinning at its lack of movement.

"Are you still confused? I didn't tell you everything did I?"

"No."

"Well, sit down. You look uncomfortable."

Meta Knight did as he was asked, wondering how anyone could be comfortable in such a hostile environment.

"In a few minutes the platform below us will rise, and we'll all go to the mess hall for breakfast." Hiraani explained, "Don't expect anything fancy; what you'll get is slop. It's practically inedible. While we're there you'll see some strange looking prisoners, with vacant expressions and violent tempers. Those are the 'Hypnotised', as in, those under Damla's influence. She has complete control over them, so they won't be well disposed to meet you if you go and see them, no matter who they used to be. Just so you know, we're all called 'pre-hypnos'; that's self-explanatory."

She paused, the bright smirk on her face begging an answer, or a question.

"What happens after breakfast?" he asked

"Oh, well the rest of us go on our business: I'm a fighter so I train. Damla would want to test you, so I guess you just wait for instructions." She replied.

He nodded curtly, before settling again into his statue-like posture, the half hidden eyes staring through Hiraani's body and into some world far away. Hiraani tilted her head, and thus also her body, to one side, with a slight, concerned pout on her soft lips.

"Meta Knight?"

"Yes, Hiraani?"

She stood delicately, tiptoeing cautiously towards the pensive knight and bounced as quietly as possible onto the bench beside him.

"Do you think anyone else is behind this? Do you think someone might be ordering Damla?" Hiraani asked.

Meta Knight shifted at the unusual, warm touch of her hand where his pauldron should have been.

"My friends had suggested Fear's involvement." He replied. His eyes swivelled to face her as he felt the arm twitch and withdraw. She gripped the bench with paling hands, yellow eyes overcast in unexplained anguish.

"Please…please don't think that. I know it can't be true."

In convulsive movement she hid her face from him and slipped off the bench. The scarlet shoes seemed heavy, as though they were indeed soaked in blood, as she dragged them back to her bench. The two, dumpy hands gradually and robotically heaved her into a lying position on the white seat. Eyes fixed on some point beyond the grating, her voice, now more subdued, again sought his attention.

"I don't mean to offend you, I just…don't want to talk about that right now. And since I can't think of another topic of conversation, and you obviously don't like talking, I suppose we are left to silence."

Of course, it wasn't silence to Meta Knight, still adjusting to the sounds surrounding him. The air was alive with chatter and vibrating as machinery whirred into action. If he listened intensely he could identify the buzz of insect wings and impatient clicks of waiting pincers.

The ground shuddered below. Accompanied by the groan of distant equipment, the cell floor began to rise, its snow white surface ascending to merge with the seats on its way to the brightness above. Hiraani managed a gentle grunt as she rolled her body upright, droopy eyes fixed on the retreating lattice that had protected them from the unknown.

"Breakfast time." She sighed.

The idle chatter from all around had increased to a dull hum as the cell neared its journey's completion, finally forcing Meta Knight and Hiraani into the full barrage of that dizzying light. Bugs flitted about, most gathering at the doors along with a few of the crimson crustaceans. Either side of the corridor was lined with slumped figures, mumbling to their companions, not daring to lift their eyes off the enormous shadows beneath them. Bleak colours; blue, orange, pink, brown; all seemed neglected of an inner vibrancy, and gave off a blank sheen in the blinding light. Amongst the timidly twitching figures Meta Knight recognised one in pink, with an orange pony-tail hanging limply from his round head.

"Sir Dragato…" he whispered.

"You know him?" Hiraani asked.

"Yes."

"All right maggots shut up and listen!" Onion the henchman's voice thundered from the door leading to Damla's chamber.

"You're all going to breakfast now. No dawdling, no protesting, and no skipping your food." Even when not shouting he still managed to make the occupants of the room, servants and captives alike, tremble with each vehement syllable. His bee wings carried him to a nearby prisoner; an old soldier with a long, trailing beard. This sprawled out like a wind-sock as Onion kicked him viciously over the heads of the captives and through the opening door.

Meta Knight observed, slightly disappointed, as the prisoners wordlessly complied with their orders, dragging their shamed feet along the white tiles with moody squeaks. None of them dared to make eye contact with anyone, preferring to examine the white gloss below them. Even Sir Dragato, famed for his perseverance, struggled along the passage, amber ponytail punishing him with every solemn step.

Meta Knight felt a cold streak of metal against his indigo flesh, and froze, eyes silently quivering.

"Move it, blueberry." A gravelly voice snarled from behind.

Without warning, the metal pressed into his cheek, and pushed against it, ripping through flesh as he felt the air spin around him. There was no floor under his feet, just a constant wind surrounding him like a cyclone. His vision swirled in fast spirals, until the white floor dominated his field of view, and his face landed heavily on the screeching tiles. After sliding and skidding over the open ground he eventually came to rest by slamming against the scarlet tunnel wall. One arm shook as he tried to push his body up, the other pressed against his throbbing cheek. He could feel thick blood slowly oozing from the opening, gushing out with any small movement. His oval moon eyes, completely exposed to the rank air and dull light of the new corridor, began to twitch from side to side in search of anyone.

Further along the clammy, rectangular tunnel, Onion's other victim lay groaning and writhing on the softly vibrating floor. Behind him, the passage began to shake with the approach of his fellow prisoners, tramping in a collective, idle march. Their dragging feet scraped over the struggling figure, eyes downcast and yet unseeing. But Meta Knight could not hope to push through the tide of despair to help the stricken captive; only to look on with those resentful ivory eyes, and join the march as it drew level with him. Nobody paid him heed; there was no sympathy in the dread of their faces, until a bright ray of sunshine pushed in alongside him. Hiraani's features had returned to their usual vibrancy, and seemed to light up the area around them.

"Please don't get distracted like that again," she said, examining the clot of blood on his cheek, "Pity will get you nowhere here. Of course, I'm being hypocritical saying that to you, but it's true. Caring is weakness or rebellion, and Onion doesn't tolerate it."

They were at the front of the pack, which meant upon reaching the doorway and continuing through, Meta Knight could not stop to observe his surroundings. From hesitant glances and distracted stares he managed to map most of the new room while his heavy feet traversed it. The apricot walls were distant colossuses, towering, but so far away that their intimidation lost its effect. From a glowering, high, black ceiling, living chandeliers hung from thick chains, clinking aggressively in a non-existent wind. Thick wax dripped like saliva from their blazing bodies, coating the room in hostile warmth while their sparking eyes glared at the captives. Lining the room stood seat-less, black benches, spotted with ancient stains and an uneven, pitted surface. On the other side of the room, hollow, bellicose figures were emerging from shadow, empty eyes scouring the room for a conflict. Their hands swang in moulded fists, while their mouths spat at each other; shoulders shoving and feet twitching. Their sweltering stench amplified the airless feel of the room. Amongst them, Meta Knight realised with increasing horror, was Kirby. His eyes were scarlet as though another demon frog had possessed him, and his angry pink form took off in the quest for food. The Hypnotised stormed the chamber, their thunderous feet causing the whole room to shake as they charged towards the food counter just opposite where Meta Knight and Hiraani stood. The procession of pre-hypnos hesitated in timorous anxiety to avoid a fight, allowing the Hypnotised to be served first. Meta Knight felt the captives around him shuffle aside as Sir Dragato forced his way through, his vision fixed on the mob of conquered, former heroes.

"It pains me to see him in this way." He whispered. Meta Knight realised what this meant when his half-concealed eyes caught sight of a familiar red Mohawk. Sir Falspar had joined the ranks of Hypnotised, dull eyes glaring generally at the group of non-controlled; failing to recognise the ones he had previously called friends.

Once the swell of Hypnotised had virtually dispersed, the lines of captives behind Meta Knight began to fidget, and Hiraani gently tugged on his enigmatic cape. In a regal daze he was led to the counter by his companions, whereupon a serving shadow bug shoved a bowl of sludge into his bemused arms. Its putrid aroma absorbed his senses as he allowed himself to be shepherded to a black table which was already filling with pre-hypnos. Hiraani and Sir Dragato lined up on either side of him, the latter with a twisted scowl on his face.

"If you're here, what happened to the others?" he sighed, slushing the torturous breakfast distractedly, "It's only a matter of time before they're captured. And then what will happen to us all? Our resolve won't hold out forever."

Meta Knight did not reply, opting instead to steel his nerves and inhale the generous portion of suspicious lumps. It went down easily, but the ringing pang of vile air adhered to his insides, causing him to visibly grimace, before retreating quickly within the folds of his cape.

"There's no need for such pessimism," Hiraani was reprimanding Sir Dragato in her bright tone, "We'll just have to escape before then, won't we?"

For a former captive of Nightmare she was certainly more optimistic than Meta Knight had expected of her; of the three she was perhaps the least resigned to a fate of incarceration. Of course, Meta Knight's secret hopes rested with his friends, who at that moment should have been on their way to rescue him and the other inmates.

"All prisoners to their work stations!" came a sudden voice from overhead. Hiraani and Sir Dragato visibly jumped, and faced the air above, "New captives are to wait where they are."

Sir Dragato let his shoulders slump under an unseen weight, and trudged to join the mass of retreating bodies. Hiraani hesitated a moment, fixing Meta Knight with mournful, clouded eyes.

"Good luck," she whispered, before lightly hurrying to join the army of captives, leaving Meta Knight to wonder what his next challenge would be.


End file.
